Aku akan menyelamatkanmu ,Naruto-kun
by Queen chiki
Summary: Aku akan menyelamatkannya! iya! aku tidak takut mati ,apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyelamatkannya karena aku mencintainya!


_**"aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-kun"**_

.Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Summary : _Aku akan menyelamatkannya! iya! aku tidak takut mati ,apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyelamatkannya karena aku mencintainya_

Pairing : NARUHINA

Warning : Gaje, aneh, abal, ngawur, one shoot, ending nggak jelas, a few romance (?) ,EYD kurang pakek banget .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ;) .

.

.

 ** _*0*0*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Saphire itu terus menatapku marah ,membuatku tak mampu mengangkat kepalaku bahkan hanya sekedar untuk meliriknya ,aku tak begitu mengerti mengapa dia begitu marah karena aku melindunginya dari serangan kakak kelas tadi ,.. jika memang dia tidak lagi peduli padaku ..

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?" aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara amarahnya

"tidak ada.." aku tetap menunduk ,aku tak bisa melihatnya saat ini .

"lihat aku!" aku tak bisa namun perlahan aku melihatnya "Cih! jangan lakukan itu lagi ,kau akan terlihat sangat bodoh dan lemah " bagai di hantam batu besar ,hati ini terasa sesak mendengar ucapannya namun aku tetap diam meski ingin menangis ,tidak aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya ,aku beranjak dari kasur yang ada dalam ruangan yang disebut uks ini .

"ke..kenapa kau berubah ,Naruto-kun?" hanya itu yang ada di benakku ,aku hanya ingin tau kenapa langit biruku yang sangat cerah padaku, kini berubah menjadi kelam tak secerah dulu

"aku? berubah ,Cih!" lagi lagi dia tertawa sinis "kau ingin tau?" dia mendekat ke telingaku "karena aku akan bertunangan dengan sakura-chan dan ,karena aku tidak mencintaimu sungguh - sungguh.."

* Jleb

Kami-sama ini sakit benar benar sakit "aku tidak menyukai gadis lemah sepertimu!" ini semakin sakit tolong jangan teruskan lagi! aku ingin berteriak benar benar berteriak namun kenapa tak bisa! "Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi ,kau bisa saja di bunuh oleh Pein-nii tadi ,jadi jangan pernah menunjuk kelemahanmu ,itu memalukan!" aku tak tau bagaimana tampangku saat ini ,penuh kesedihankah?

"Aku .. aku hanya ingin melindungimu ,naruto-kun.." aku pergi meninggalkannya , sejenak di ambang pintu tubuhku tak mampu bergerak ,namun air mataku yang turun ,aku berbalik perlahan menatap saphire itu sejenak ,kami-sama aku ingin menggapainya .. "Aku tidak takut mati ,aku akan menyelamatkanmu walau hanya kecil kemungkinan ,karena aku .." "mencintaimu .. naruto-kun"

.

.

 *** 0 * 0 ***

 **.**

 **.**

Mata ini serasa tak ingin berpaling dari luar jendela untuk menatap langit biru itu ,kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? kenapa wajah dia terus muncu di fikiranku? kenapa? kenapa dia berpaling dariku ,kenapa dia bilang tidak mencintaiku ,kenapa semua ini terjadi setelah dia berikan harapan yang terlalu banyak untukku? aku inginmelepasnya melihatnya bahagia sungguh ! tapi ini terlalu berat ,terlalu ..

rasanya tubuhku tak mampu bergerak lagi ,lagi dan lagi hanya air mata yang menetes ,aku kembali berbaring dikasur kamarku ,melayangkan sejenak pikiranku .. BENAR! aku hanya gadis lemah ,yang sok-sok'an ingin melindungi pemuda hebat yang dikagumi banyak wanita di sekolah ,dia itu bagai langit yang terus diikuti banyak awan dan aku? aku hanya salah satu awan itu.

* Drrt drrt Drrt

aku menghentikan tangisku ,kuraih Phonesel ku yang berada tak jauh dariku ,aku menatap pelan layar phonesel ku yang bertulis nama 'Sasuke' ,tumben sekali dia menelfonku? ku tekan tombol hijau yang membuatku tersambung dengan pemuda bernama sasuke itu.

"Moshi-Moshi Sasuke-san" kutaahan suara agar tak terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja menangis semalaman

"Apa?"

"Baiklah ,Kirimkan aku nomor kamarnya"

aku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sasuke ,aku beranjak dari kasur segera mengganti baju dan pergi melewati lorong lorong ,gang gang dan jalan jalan yang akhirnya menujukanku pada Rumah sakit Konoha ,tanpa banyak berfikir aku segera pergi ke kamar yang sudah di beritahukan oleh sasuke lewat pesan . aku terdiam melihat Sasuke ,karin dan ... sakura ,tengah duduk diam tak bergeming dengan raut kesedihan. aku duduk perlahan di samping gadis berambut pink itu ,mata emerlard yang akhir akhir ini sering kulihat bahagia saat bersamanya hanya menatap lantai . "ada apa?" aku menatap mereka satu per satu "aku .. aku tau ..i..ini ketiga kalinya ,Na..Naruto-kun masuk rumah sakit.." ucapanku membuat 3 orang itu mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatapku

"sakura ,sepertinya kita harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya.."

Emerlad milik gadis berambut bubble gum it menatapku sendu "Sebenarnya ,Naruto dan aku tidak akan bertunangan dan tidak mungkin bertunangan" aku membulatkan mataku ,pikiranku mulai kacau kenapa dia melakukan kebohongan ini "Dia hanya membohongimu ,dia itu sangat mencintaimu Hinata ,sangat bahkan terlalu mencintaimu ,tapi .."

"Katakan Sakura-san!" aku mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu ,aku tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari setiap kata yang akan dia lontorkan dari mulutnya itu

"Hinata .. Naruto memiliki penyakit kanker ,dia membutuhkan donor hati ,jika tidak mendapatkan donor itu dalam kurung waktu 3 hari ini dia akan .." ini lebih sakit dari waktu itu ,bahkan terlalu sakit ,ku tepis air mataku yang entah sudah sejak kapan menetes "dia menyembunyikan ini darimu .. dia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis saat dia pergi ,jadi dia putuskan untuk menyakitimu dulu ,maka dia fikir ,, ketika dia pergi, kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit terlalu dalam ,karena kau sudah mulai membencinya .."

"Jangan kan kau ,Hinata .. aku ,Tou-san ,Kaa-san ,menma baru tau soal ini .. dan soal kejadian pein-nii menyerang naruto itu karena dia marah pada naruto yang baru memberitahu seluruh keluarga soal penyakitnya ini . dia ,sangat menghawatirkanmu waktu pein-nii salah arah menyerangmu karena kau mencoba menyelamatkannya .. dia itu sangat bodoh .."

Bodoh! ya karin benar ,dia itu bodoh ,bukan membuatku semakin membencinya tapi dia hanya semakin membuatku menderita dan menangis terus menerus ,bahkan sekarang aku juga menangis ,kenapa kau melakukan ini! aku menahan nafasku sejenak " kalian .. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama tolong hantarkan aku padanya .." mereka saling berpandang sejenak ,namun akhirnya Karin berdiri dan mengantarkanku pada pemimpin Konoha Hospital ini .

Aku beranjak dari dudukku mengikuti karin yang berjalan di depanku ,aku terdiam sejenak di depan kamar tempat dia tertidur ,,aku menatapny yang terbaring lemas dikasur rumah sakit dengan alat - alat yang entah aku tak tahu apa namanya ,aku menatapnya dari jendela ,ingin aku berlari memeluknya saat ini ,mendekapnya dengan erat ,tidak .. tidak bisa ,aku tidak hanya akan melakukan itu ,aku akan menyelamatkannya ,ya! aku akan menyelamatkanmu .. Langitku ..

 **.**

 ***0Chikitoka0***

 **.**

 **'AUTHOR** POV'

"tidak ,Hinata!" Wanita pemimpin konoha Hospital tu menggebrak meja dengan penuh amarah mendengar permintaan gadis Bersurai indigo yang kini tengan menunduk lemas ,. perlahan mata lavender miliknya yang basah karena air mata itu ,menatap wanita itu.

"Aku ,mohon Tsunade-sama .. aku mohon ,aku mohon lakukan tanpa meminta pendapatnya ,lakukan saja .." gadis itu terus mengulang ulang tiap kata kaatanya pada tsunade ..

"Tapi .."

"Aku mohon ..hks .." bukan hanya ucapan permohonan ,. kini air mata ,dan isakan juga ikut memohon agar tsunade meng'iya'kan permintaan gadis cantik itu

Tsunade mnghirup perlahan udara segar ,dan akhirnya ia mengangguk ,Sang gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti "Arigato Gozaimasu ,Tsunade-sama ,Arigato !" tiada hentinya gadis itu mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada tsunade ,sedngkan tsunade hanya pasrah ,apa yang terjadi nantik? hanya tuhan yang tau

.

.

 ***0*0***

 **.**

 **.**

Mata saphir itu perlahan terbuka ,ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh area ,ia tersenyum melihat keluarganya dan teman - teman dekatnya berada disana "kaa-san ,Tou-san ,Karin-nee ,menma ,Pein-nii ,konan-nee ,Sakura-chan ,teme ,Tsunade-baachan" ia menyebut satu per satu nama mereka . "apa aku ,sudah mati?"

"Bodoh!"

* Pleta

* Pleta

"aduh" pertanyaan dari Pemuda bernama naruto itu sukses mendapat dua jitakkan dari ibunya dan sakura

"Kau itu sudah sembuh ,Naruto" tutur tsunade ,Naruto membulatkan matanya

"bagaimana bisa?" Naruto mencoba duduk ,namun ia merasakan sakit dia area pinggangnya ,ia kembali tiduran menunggu jawaban dari mereka yang ada disana

"Karena kau sudah mendapat pendonor dan kau sudah operasi" Ucap sasuke

"apa ,tanpa .."

"jika kami memberitahumu kau akan menolaknya ,Baka!" Potong Karin dengan nada terlewat kesal

"ya ,aku akan marah jika pendonor itu Hinata .."

.

* Deg

.

Semua yang disana diam tidak ada yang mampu bergerak mendengar ucapan naruto yang terdengar santai namun ,menyesakkan bagi mereka yang disana ,naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat mereka semua diam . " Kenapa kalian diam?" naruto menatap masing masing dari mereka ,yang akhirnya ia menatap ibunya "Kaa-san? ada apa ini? si ..siapa yang mendonorkan .."

"Naruto .. Hinata Yang melakukannya .."

Ucapan singkat sang ibu mampu membuat naruto serasa berhenti bernafas "dia ,dia masih dalam keadaan kritis ,dia gadis sangat kuat ,. bahkan dia masih mampu bernafas sekarang ,." Naruto bernjak dari tidurnya tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan ,dan hal itu membuat mereka yang disana terlonjak kaget untuk mengembalikan naruto agar kembali tidur namun percuma . "Tsunade-Baachan ,katakan dimana Hinata sekarang!" .. Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh tsunade ,membuat tsunade kewalahan yang akhirnya memberitahukan keberadaan hinata saat ini .

Naruto mencabut alat infus yang terdapat di tangan kanannya ,ia berlari dan sempat terjatuh akibat rasa sakitnya ,namun ia tidak peduli ,ia ingin menemui orang yang sangat ia cintai

* Bruuk

Naruto membuka pintu salah satu kamar pasien dengan keras ,ia memasuki kamar itu ,mendekati kasur yang di tempati oleh seorang gadis yang kini terbaring lemas ,ia menjatuhkan sebagian tubuhnya di tubuh gadis itu membuat gadis itu menampakan sebagian mata lavender indahnya , "naruto-kun" lirih gadis itu ,membuat pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya berlinang air mata karena suara gadis itu begitu lemas . "kenapa kau melakukan ini hinata? kenapa?" Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan dari naruto yang penuh dengan kesedihan

"ka..karen aku ingin menyelamatkanmu walau hanya sedikit kemungkinan karena i..tu aku tidak takut mati .." Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya di leher hinata ,hinata hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum mendengar isakan naruto "jang..an menangis ,.. aku tidak takut mati... ,karena aku .. mencintaimu .. Naruto-kun" Perlahan mata lavender itu sepenuhnya tertutup ,membuat alat monitor itu berbunyi panjang dan membentuk sebuah garis panjang , Naruto membenarkan duduknay ia menatap monitor itu dengan tak percaya ,ia kembali meatap gadis terkasihnya. naruto mengangkat kepala hinata ,dan memeluknya . "hks.."

"HINATA!"

.

.

*0*0*

.

.

Pemuda ber-surai pirang itu terus menghapus air matanya yang berkali kali jatuh tanpa diminta ,ia kembali membuka surat dari hinata yang dititipkan di tsunade ,ia tersenyum sinis membaca surat itu . "Naruto ayo kita pulang." Sebenarnya naruto enggan menerima ajakan ayah ibunya untuk meninggalkan makam Hinata. tapi dia juga tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah kelima kalinya bertanya ,akhirnya ia mengangguk ,Minato memutar kursi roda tempat duduk naruto .sedangkan naruto masih asyik membaca kertas itu

'Kau itu bagai langit naruto-kun dan aku hanya salah awan yang selalu ,mengikutimu'

.

"Cih ,jika kau salah satu awan itu maka ,kau yang akan dipilih untuk menetap disampingku" Naruto merems kertas itu "aku ingin mendengar suara mu lagi hinata .. " Lirih naruto menahan sesak

.

'Aku disini ,Naruto-kun'

.

Naruto dapat mendengarkan suara ,mirip bisikan dan itu sangat mirip dengan suara hinata ,"Hinata ..!" Naruto menegok kanan kiri ,membuat Minato dan kushina kebingungan ,tapi ,mereka mengerti kondisi anak mereka saat ini

"Naruto .. "Naruto kembali terdiam dan menunduk mendengar suara kekhawatiran dari sang ibu "Tunggu sebentar disini ya ,Tou-san akan mengambil mobil dulu dan kaa-san akan membelikan minum untukmu ,kau tunggu disini" Naruto mengangguk dan sang ayah dan ibu pergi sebentar meninggalkan dia ,sendiri

.

"Hinata .." Mata Saphire itu tertutup sebentar membiarkan angin menabrak pelan tubuhnya

.

'Naruto-kun..'

.

Lagi dan lagi Naruto mendengar suara itu lagi ,naruto membuka matanya ,ia melihat sisi kanannya ,mata saphire naruto berkaca kaca melihat bayangan gadis yang sangat ia cintai berdiri di sampingnya dengan sayap yang membuatnya sangat sempurna "Hinata .." sesosok itu menunduk mendekati telinga naruto

.

'Aku akan melindungimu naruto-kun ,aku akan menjadi guardian angle-mu ,aku akan terus menjaga dan menemanimu hingga akhirnya kau mendapatkan seseorang yang tulus yang dapat membuat mu bahagia'

.

"Hinata ,Aku mencintaimu .. Hinata"

.

'aku juga naruto-kun .. karena itu aku akan melindungimu ..' sosok itu menyentuh tangan naruto ,membuat naruto meneteskan air matanya lagi 'aku sudah disini jangan menangis' Naruto menggeleng dan menepis air matanya

"Naruto ,ayo kita pulang" Minato datang mendorong kursi roda naruto

sejenak naruto melirik sosok yang masih mengikutinya dengan tersenyum yang manis "kau sudah pergi ,tapi .. kau masih bilang ingin melindungiku .." lirih naruto sejenak lalu ia tertawa pelan yang tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun

"Aku mencintaimu ,Hinata-Chan .."

.

*OwARiii*

.

Maaf Kalau gaje ...

Aku masih baru disini ..

Kalau ada kekurangan kasik pendapat ya ..

Arigato ...


End file.
